Castles In The Sky
by MufuMufuSan
Summary: The events leading up to Harry accepting the Sky Pacifier involved a lot more flirty hitmen, a huge misunderstanding in the Mafia Underground, and an investigation that wasn't all what it seemed, than he would have liked. SLASH, Sky!Harry, NONMAGIC AU.
**Castles In The Sky**

 _Prologue_

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, HP, or any of its characters.

 **Warnings:** Nonmagic AU, Sky!Harry. SLASH pairing, though it might mostly come off as gen for a few chapters.

 **A/N:** If anyone read my story, In The End, you might have noticed the prompt I left at the bottom. Well, here we are. I also combined it with growing ideas of Harry being the _first_ Sky Arcobaleno, maybe to help urge me to finish rewriting Another Sky. This story might not be updated that much, and the prompt is still open. Here it is, just in case you don't wanna look for it:

Pre-fated day, Reborn is hired to kill Harry. Harry is like 'nope', and leads Reborn on a chase throughout the world. Both of them end up enjoying it more than they should.

Very vague, but leaves only more room for creativity, right? Remember, I only write what I want to read. And I honestly like reading more than writing.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure what he did to deserve this!

Somehow, Reborn and Colonello were trying to one-up each other by using Tsuna as their punching bag. Tears welled up in Tsuna's eyes, as he laid on the ground. His face hurt, and he swore he heard a crunch when Colonello's foot connected with his cheek. Hiieeeeee, all this because he didn't pass the mafioso test!

And he wanted nothing to do with the mafia in the first place!

"Stop using me to one-up each other!" Tsuna complained, sitting up gingerly. He rubbed at his probably bruising face, mourning the fact that he wasn't out in the amusement park with the rest of his family and friends. They probably were swimming by now, and having fun, all while he was stuck here with these two weirdos.

Colonello then proceeded to tell him about his first 'test' in his training. He was supposed to jump into that raging whirlpool down at the bottom of the cavern. Tsuna firmly refused, knowing full well that might as well be signing his death warrant. Of course, who ever listened to Tsuna when he refused or complained?

That's right, no one!

Especially not Reborn and Colonello when they both proceeded to kick him off the cliff.

" _I can't swiiiimmmmm_ -!" Tsuna shrieked on his way down.

 _Splash_!

Water flooded into his lungs, and Tsuna coughed as he struggled against the strong currents. He flailed under the water, tears flooding down his face- he was going to die! He didn't want to die! He just wanted to have fun and play in the water- and certainly not like this! "I can't swim, I can't swim, someone help me!" Tsuna cried out, trying to not get the salty and rather cold water into his lungs.

The water had almost given him whiplash when he first connected into it, doing a not so graceful back dive almost right in the middle of the current. The shock of cold water made him gasp, and the water rushed in. He'd emerged and was now using what little strength he had to flail around under the water just to keep himself afloat.

He swore that he was starting to get a cramp in his leg, which was _not good_.

"Get yourself out of this, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told him, and Tsuna wanted to cry harder, but he refrained because panicking wasn't good in this situation. Sadly, Tsuna was good at _only panicking_. Not a good combination, right?

Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours? Tsuna didn't know, all he did know was that he had somehow managed to crawl up the rocky cliffside and was now panting heavily on the ground, dying a little on the inside. When was the last time he had a normal day without torture like this? It was like Reborn went out of his way to make his life miserable-

Wait, it wasn't _like_. It _was_. Reborn was a sadist!

"See? You did it," Reborn commented from beside him, and Tsuna groaned. He got up, and was met with cool blue eyes. He squawked, flailing backwards and landing on his backside. Ow, ow, ow-

Colonello looked unimpressed. "See, you did it, kora!"

"I already said that."

"Well, I said it better, kora!"

"Well, I said it like this-" Tsuna had regained his wobbly balance, and was soon crashing back down by the force of Reborn's kick.

"Ha! That's nothing, kora!" Tsuna tried to squirm away. Colonello's own kick sent him flying backwards, and almost at the edge of the cliff again, facing the whirlpool. Hiieee- Tsuna's nails clawed into the ground and yanked himself forward, rolling away from the dangerous edge.

"I was just warming up," Reborn's ominous reply was soon followed by Leon's mallet form crashing on top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna blacked out for the whole of two seconds before sitting up quickly, ignoring the wave of dizziness and pain that came with the action, to rub at his head. Tears were welling in his eyes- ow! That hurt!

"I was too, kora-"

He was going to die! Hieeeeee!

Luckily, Tsuna was saved by the sound of a train.

His saviors!

"Ah? Some more students, kora?" Colonello wondered, as they made their were to where Tsuna and Reborn were first let off. The dark red train was slowly coming to a stop, and Tsuna had to admit he was curious as to who else failed the mafioso test.

Tsuna would also admit that he was a bit startled when both Gokudera and Yamamoto exited. "Jyuudime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Hah? Did you guys fail the mafioso test too?" Tsuna stepped forward to greet his friends, inwardly relieved at seeing them. "Aren't you guys supposed to be having fun?"

"Ah ha ha," Yamamoto laughed good naturedly. "No, no. We were worried where you were at- you were taking a really long time! So we went to the receptionist and she told us that we could come where you were, and here we are!" He grinned, and Gokudera shot him a stern glare before smiling at Tsuna in his usual fashion.

"Jyuudime, are you hurt?"

Tsuna had mini-flashbacks to the near-death experience with the whirlpool, and how competitive Colonello and Reborn were. At last, he said, "A-ah, no, I'm fine," he waved a hand placatingly, face probably pale. Gokudera didn't notice, thankfully, and beamed at him.

"You can train these two as well, Colonello," Reborn told the other baby.

Colonello was eying both Yamamoto and Gokudera up, and Tsuna was trying to convince his two friends to _leave_ , because both of them didn't deserve the torture Colonello and Reborn made together- if anyone had to suffer, it should be Tsuna! Ahh- but he didn't want to be hurt either, but what could he do? He was just a loser.

"The island is under attack. Everyone, please evacuate to the safety zone. I repeat-"

"Ahh? The island is under attack?" Tsuna paled rapidly, swallowing nervously. This day just kept on getting better, didn't it? Reborn and Colonello shared a look. Yamamoto looked intrigued, and Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows- much like Tsuna, both of them were worried and confused.

"Is this like an event?" Yamamoto concluded with his easygoing grin, and Tsuna stared at him. Gokudera scowled at him, looking ready to say something but Colonello and Reborn started to talk amongst them.

"An attack on the island, kora?" Colonello sounded disbelieving. "Who would be so stupid to do such a thing, kora?"

"Do you think it's the Carcassa family?" Gokudera asked, a troubled look on his face. Tsuna blinked.

"Eh? Why would a mafia family attack Mafialand? Especially if they helped fund it?" It didn't make sense! Reborn kicked him in the head and landed on Tsuna's back bare seconds after Tsuna landed with a harsh thump. He then explained how the Carcassa Family was the enemy, and how they didn't help fund it because the families that funded Mafialand were centered around an alliance with Vongola.

Why was this happening at a resort!?

Tsuna was let up and he rubbed at his abused head.

"If it's the Carcassa family, then I know who is the stupid idiot to try and attempt this," Reborn announced, as the pacifier around his neck started to glow. Colonello was looking down at his own glowing pacifier with a frown."And that idiot is-"

Colonello came to the same conclusion and scowled. "Skull, kora!"

"I was about to say that," Reborn commented idly, and Colonello scowled at him. He went to the cliff's edge, pulling out a pair of binoculars and peering at the fleet of ships that were heading the island's way.

Explosions started to happen and people started screaming. Tsuna was freaking out.

"This is bad. The family that works as security here on Mafialand is gone too," Colonello muttered, and Tsuna flailed. Who was supposed to protect the island, then!? "They went back up to the mainland for the anniversary of their boss's death, kora!"

"Are you just going to let them invade?" Tsuna said, dismayed and panicking. His mom was on the island! His _friends_ were on the island! The island couldn't be attacked- it just couldn't! This was terrible. Just _terrible_.

Colonello scoffed, "Of course not." He yawned. "But it's time for my nap...," and then he went to sleep, right there. On the spot. With his eyes open. How- how eerily similar to Reborn, Tsuna stared in shock at the sleeping baby. He- he just couldn't go to sleep! Who- how-

"Hey-"

"Just ignore Colonello, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn interrupted him. "I'm worried about Mama and the others. We should take the subway back and-..." Reborn followed Colonello into dreamland and Tsuna jerked in surprise.

"You too!?"

"Well, kids need their rest," Yamamoto commented easily, looking unperturbed by the literal invasion of the island. Tsuna mentally whimpered in his head; what were they suppose to do now that the two unnaturally strong and sadistic babies were alseep? Tsuna couldn't defend himself, or do anything really, without Reborn shooting him with the Dying Will bullet.

Gokudera looked grim, "Hey, Jyuudime, let's start heading back. We can walk along the subway tracks: it looks like the power was cut." Eh? Was it? Tsuna blanched.

"Ah ha ha ha, this event is interesting~"

What Tsuna wouldn't give to be oblivious in a time like this!

-0-0-0-0-

As various families argued over who would take charge, Tsuna was horrified at how blase they seemed about the island being invaded, instead worrying about who would be in charge! Shouldn't they all be working together instead of arguing?

"I think our boss is the best fit!" Gokudera shouted suddenly, and Tsuna slowly turned to stare at him. He paled; why did Gokudera hold him up on such a high pedestal? This was surely going to end badly! Gokudera was sure and smug, though, smirking at the crowd with assurance.

All three mafia bosses turned and glowered, and Tsuna wanted to die. Hopefully before these mafioso could get their claws into him- "And who's this shrimp?" One of them sneered, and Tsuna flinched. "What poor mafia family is this whimp from?" They laughed.

Gokudera scowled, "You dare insult the Vongola Decimo, of the Vongola Family?"

Everyone quieted.

Tsuna gulped nervously under their scrutiny, before they erupted into whispers of awe and disbelief. He shot a panicked look at Yamamoto and Gokudera; both of which were observing the crowd with smugness, in Gokudera's case, and with an amiable look from Yamamoto.

When Tsuna turned back to face the crowd, all of them were bowing to him. Hieeee!? He wanted to run far, far, away- "We are honored to meet you, Vongola Decimo." A-ah. Tsuna felt himself flushing, he didn't deserve the respect they were showing him. Certainly not, he was just a no-good loser, a whimp-

"And we would be honored for you to lead us!" One of them declared happily, and Tsuna almost fell backwards. That was exactly _not_ what he wanted! "Yeah! Vongola Decimo will lead us into victory against the enemy!" Cheers rang out from the collected mafioso, and Tsuna flailed, inwardly whining. No, no, no!

Yamamoto sent him a smile, "See? I told you you'd be a natural leader."

"Don't worry, Jyuudime!" Gokudera beamed at him. "You'll do great!"

Tsuna only shook his head. How did he ever find himself in situations like this? Why did Reborn decide to take a nap right then and there? With no worries, whatsoever? When the island was _clearly being attacked_? It was so unfair that Tsuna was left to deal with all this.

"What's the plan, little Vongola?" A childish voice piped up, and Tsuna whipped around, trying to find the source. His eyes trailed downwards, and met striking green eyes. A baby with an amiable smile was at his feet, a glowing orange pacifier hanging around his neck-

The baby wasn't anything remarkable. Undeniably adorable, black messy hair; his green eyes were the most striking part of his features, and there was a faint scar that trailed from his hairline. His clothes were a crisp white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark vest, dark slacks, dark shoes- the only splash of color was the overly-large-for-his-body-size orange scarf, and the rather large orange pacifier.

Something about the baby made Tsuna shudder inwardly, more out of reflex rather than any sadistic intent from the baby- this baby was...an arcobaleno, wasn't it?

"W-who are you?" Tsuna sputtered. The baby was surveying the crowd with a trained eye, expression still open and honest; something that was already different from the other two babies Tsuna was forced to suffer torture from. Something about this one made him feel... protected, almost. Someone Tsuna could grow to respect and admire; despite being a baby-

"My name is Harry," the baby replied easily, squinting at the crowd. Then he smiled at Tsuna. "I wouldn't really worry too much about having a plan or not, by the way, considering," the small baby gestured around at the surrounding mafioso scrambling around. "They're already making their own plans to try and impress you."

Tsuna flushed, "Me? No way, they don't need to do that-"

"Hah! They better try their best for the Jyuudime!" Gokudera snapped, looking around with scrutiny. His eyes landed on the small baby in front of Tsuna and blinked, before looking eager, like a puppy. "You're Harry!" Tsuna blinked, this baby _must_ be like Reborn then- well known. Even Gokudera seemed to know him, at least, know _of_ him. "Is it true you stopped a World Wide Mafia war from developing?" Wha- what!? World Wide Mafia war? Tsuna gawked at Gokudera before staring at the baby in front of him.

The baby looked away, before looking back with a strained smile, "Yes, I guess. It was nothing, really," the baby shrugged.

Nothing? That certainly wasn't nothing! Gokudera looked like he felt the same, looking about ready to deny Harry's own humble opinion- Yamamoto laughed good naturedly, "Ah ha ha, that's still impressive considering you're just a kid." He looked at Tsuna, "Man, isn't it great that this Mafia game can be played by everyone of all ages?"

Tsuna sweatdropped, even as Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto to stop being such an idiot. Harry only blinked, before letting out a bewildered laugh. He looked at Tsuna with an bemused grin, "Mafia game?"

Tsuna looked at his two bickering friends before sighing and nodding, "He thinks that this is all just a huge game. Somehow," it must be something akin to a gift to be so oblivious! Harry looked amused before nodding in understanding.

"It seems like that, at times," the baby grinned. Suddenly, he was on one of Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna withheld a reflective flinch before letting out an inward sigh of relief. "They're about to open the doors," his comment made Gokudera and Yamamoto turn serious (somewhat in Yamamoto's case) and flank Tsuna.

True to his observations, the doors swung open. "They're sending men out!" and Tsuna and his friends were swept out the doors in a sea of mafioso. Tsuna almost stumbled and tripped, but thankfully the crowd thinned out and Tsuna was able to find a spot to regain his breath. Harry had managed to hang on through the whole thing, staring as enemy forces emerged from the surrounding treeline.

Tsuna whimpered.

"Go to hell!" Gokudera said, producing dynamite with flourish. He threw them into the trees, uncaring of any fire dangers. He looked smug right before said dynamite threw themselves back at them from the treeline. Hieee- Tsuna swung his arms up to defend himself, waiting for the impending hurt and explosions.

None came.

When Tsuna risked a peek, he saw a large looming shadow sweeping towards him- HIEEEE! This is it, this is the short sad life of Sawada Tsuna-

"Thanks, Hedwig." A snow white owl fluttered and landed in Tsuna's hair, much to his shock and horror, and cooed in response to Harry's comment. "Hedwig, meet little Vongola. Little Vongola, this is my owl, Hedwig."

Hedwig chirped and nipped at Tsuna's hair in greeting. Tsuna practically whined, "H-hi. My name is Tsuna, actually." Tsuna calmed down once Hedwig flew away, amazed that Hedwig's talons didn't graze his scalp.

Looking around, Tsuna realized that the dynamite a that were coming at them were snuffed out; all of them clattered all over the ground.

Harry sent him an amiable smile, "Don't worry, little Vongola; nothing will happen when I'm here." Tsuna almost balked at how different Harry's attitude was to him compared to a baby-who-shall-not-be-named.

Tsuna felt hope rise in his chest; if someone like Harry was here with them, _awake_ and actually not sadistic, this vacation might not be a total flop after all!

Of course, when they came across _another_ baby- Tsuna wilted as Harry marched right up to the somehow octopus-wielding maniac baby with an easygoing nature and an amiable expression.

"Skull! What a coincidence to see you here," Harry said, happily. His eyes were closed in a serene expression. "Ah, but is it safe for you to be here? The island is under attack, ya' know?" Harry continued in concern.

The baby called Skull sputtered, "Harry-sama! What are you- the Great Skull told you to get off the island!"

"Hm? But there's an attack going on; I can't leave now," Harry declared. Then he lightened, "Hey, hey, you can help me defend against the attack~"

Tsuna jerked. He _was_ the attack!

"Just get out of here!" Skull snapped, crossing his arms petulantly. The octopus behind him mimicked his expression the best it could. "The Great Skull will not be interrupted in his invasion of the island!"

Harry tilted his head, almost exateragedly to the side, inquisitively, "Wait, _you're_ invading the island?" Blinking, Harry gave Skull a stern frown. "You can't do that. Someone else is already invading the island. That's what we're doing out here, ya' know?" Tsuna gawked at the little baby, how was he supposed to be helping at all?!

Skull gestured animatedly in with his hands, making the octopus behind him mimic him as well. The troops that were behind Skull, supposedly as backup, were hit by the flailing tentacles. Skull didn't seem to notice as the invading mafioso behind him were sent flying. "The Great Skull is the _only one_ invading, Harry-sama! Just _me!_ "

Harry blinked, and pointed at Skull slowly, "...You?"

"Me! Just _me_ , The Great Skull- gyah!"

Skull had pointed at himself rather violently, and well, the octopus behind him mimicked it the best it could with it's now tangled tentacles. Skull was seemingly laid flat by the rather violent swat of his own octopus's tentacle.

Tsuna pretty sure he heard the strange leather clad baby groan into the dirt, "Oodako, _why_?"

Oodako just made distressed octopus noises.

Tsuna and his friends only stared. Then, at last, Yamamoto laughed, "Kids and their playdates, ne? They're so creative nowadays!" Gokudera almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned to glare at the laughing baseball player; Tsuna only sweatdropped and sighed, staring at Harry. Was that Harry's ultimate goal?

"Well, that sums up this part of the forces," Harry said cheerfully, sitting on Skull's back. Skull whimpered. "But I wonder about the others...eh, Reborn?" Tsuna jerked and glanced around frantically, looking for that little tormentor that had lived with him for so long.

"Colonello's on it, _gattino_ ," Reborn suddenly appeared beside Harry, which Harry didn't even flinch at. "I didn't know you were also visiting the island," Reborn's dark eyes were eying Harry, and as he walked closer, he 'accidentally' kicked Skull's helmet on his way.

"Hm, Colonello didn't tell you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was visiting him for a few days, before I have to go back to Giglio Nero territory." Giglio Nero? Was that another family? Tsuna couldn't really think Harry to actually be apart of the mafia; something about him made Tsuna think something different, someone that came from authority or something like that. Probably something to do with the law, probably an enforcer; something that _wasn't_ the mafia!

Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously, "I see." He didn't say anything more about that, instead going on to say, "Did you meet my dame student?" Harry brightened, and nodded, jumping up from Skull's back. He looked ready to come on over, before looking at the distressed octopus behind him.

"Sorry, Oodako, I'll help you untangle yourself when Skull wakes up, right?" Harry promised, before coming on over. Once again, Tsuna came face to face with Harry.

All the other mafioso were out and about, rounding up various opposing mafioso. None seemed to be paying close attention to any of them, which made Tsuna relax slightly. Gokudera was staring at Harry with eager eyes, as Yamamoto smiled at Reborn and Harry with his usual smile. Harry nodded at them all, "My name is Harry, just Harry. I'm a friend of Reborn's-"

"This is my husband," Reborn interjected smoothly, making the trio of boys blink and sputtered in shock. Husband!?

"And it's nice to meet you all," Harry continued as if he didn't hear Reborn. "Hm~ It seems like everyone has things handled around here," he glanced around with huge green eyes. "I think I'm going back inside to enjoy my nap." He yawned, and began walking back towards the castle. "If you need anything, please reconsider~"

And that was the the first time Tsuna met Harry.

Later on, in one of the resort's rooms, Tsuna asked Reborn, "So who is Harry, exactly? Is he someone important?" Gokudera, who was sleeping on one of the two bunkbeds in the room sputtered.

"Jyuudime! He's like a historical figure in the mafia underworld," Gokudera explained, sitting up and letting his blankets pool around his hips. Yamamoto was in the top bunk of the same bunk bed, resting his chin on his hands and looking interested. Historical figure...? "He managed to stop a huge misunderstanding of information that could have ruined the mafia itself, and prevent a war from happening. All while he was," at this Gokudera darkened a bit, "a prodigy police-in-training." Police!? Tsuna perked up, he was right! If Harry was training to be a police, then he wasn't bad at all! "Of course, now he's fully emerged in the Mafia underworld now." Gokudera waved his hand flippantly, "he's a legend, which might explain why he is an arcobaleno."

"Eh, Reborn, how do you know him?" Tsuna asked, and was rewarded by Reborn's foot smacking into his face. Ow, ow, ow! Tsuna fell back onto his bed and rubbed his nose, wondering if it was broken now. Did Reborn have to do that!?

"Don't be noisy," Reborn quipped cooly, and Tsuna almost cried. Such a sadistic baby. "I know Harry because I was going to kill him," he also continued, and Tsuna blinked. Gokudera sputtered in surprise, and Yamamoto had let out a bewildered laugh.

"Kill him? But aren't you two friends?" Yamamoto smiled.

"It's a long story," Reborn said sagely, settling himself down on Tsuna's bed. "But I suppose it can come as sort of a bedtime story. Think of me like that wise old storyteller, traveling the lands, and being treated poorly by others," Reborn looked off into the distance with a sad expression, suddenly dressed up in what Tsuna assumed to be an old-fashioned storyteller getup, complete with faded old robes and a fake grey beard.

"A bedtime story?" Yamamoto brightened. "I haven't heard one in awhile, but it could be fun. Right, Tsuna?"

Gokudera looked excited, "A first hand account of the Around The World Case? Wait, wait, let me get myself something to write with-"

Tsuna couldn't help but be at least curious, as he settled himself warily beside Reborn. A bedtime story? About Harry? Reborn waited until they were all settled and paying attention, Gokudera poised with a pen and a notepad, Yamamoto's legs hanging from his bed, and Tsuna looking at Reborn, wary of anything he does might result in Reborn's infamous kicks.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

The three boys nodded.

"It all started when... when..."

...

..

.

Reborn fell asleep.

"REBORN!"

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read.

Don't expect frequent updates on this one.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-mms


End file.
